Seed of a New Journey - Kanto Region Adventure
by CrymsonShokwave
Summary: Journey through the Kanto Region as a red haired newbie Trainer embarks on her very first adventure to achieve her goal to become the greatest Pokemon Champion ever. (Disclaimer: Story LOOSELY related to the games, and I don't own Pokemon. ON HOLD!)
1. Author's Note

**_Hello, everyone! This is CrymsonShokwave. You might know me by my ever slightly semi-good Behind the Truth and Ideal FanFic about my OC Crymson traveling through the Unova Region. Well, I figured everyone is asking "Who is Crymson?" or "Where are her other Pokemon?" or even "What makes her tick?", etc. Well, tell you what. Instead of telling everyone about it, why don't I just start from there very beginning of Crymson's journey in the Kanto Region. That way, everyone can understand Crymson a lot more better, probably. (Sweat drop) So, shortly, I will be posting the prolouge to the story. But no worries, I won't stop posting chapters on my other story. This story will be different from the B/R/FR/LG games from the beginning to the Mewtwo encounter. So stay tune, everyone! Thanks for supporting! -CS_**


	2. Prolouge - A Surprising Win

_Tensions are running high in the Indigo League. My opponent only has onePokemon left in his arsenal, while I am only surviving with just a Nidoking with barely any energy left. Bead of sweat poured down my face, trying to find a way to bring an end to my opponent, the Champion._

_"Use Hydro Pump!" The Champion said. His Blastoise raised his cannons out of its shell, pointing at Nidoking. With a smirk, two large jet stream of water shot at Nidoking, pushing him slowly towards me. "Face it! There is no way a runt like you can defeat me!"_

_My hands balled up into fists. "That's where you are wrong! Nidoking, use Thunder!" I yelled out. With the Hydro Pump still active, Nidoking stopped his movement with its tail, conducting lighting all over its body. He let out a battle cry as lightning from his attack traveled through the water and connect to Blastoise._

_"No, Blastoise!" The Champion yelled. The lightning shocked his Pokemon ever so greatly that it made Blastoise fall down face first. "Nooooooooo!"_

_"Blastoise is unable to battle, which means Nidoking is the victor." The referee spoke. "And the winner of the Indigo Leave and Champion of the Kanto Region is the opponent from Viridian City!"_

_I cheered at the air after an astounding victory I pulled off. I stood on a pedestal as I hold the gold trophy into the air as confetti fell andthex croud cheering on me and chanting my name. "Thank you everyone! I finally achieved my goal!"_

_"-son!"_

_"Sorry, I can't hear you, everyone!"_

_"-ymson!"_

_"I still can't hear you crowd!"_

"CRYMSON!"

"WAH!" And that's when I've come to reality that I lost my balance on my small wooden stool in my room.


	3. Chapter 1 - Crymson

"Crymson, for Arceus's sake!" My mom yelled at me through the open door of my room. "Have you been watching reruns of that Pokemon League you recorded last year!?" Her arms are crossed with a wooden spoon in one hand.

I got up off the floor into a sitting position, rubbing the back of my head after I last my balance on my wooden stool. "Uhh...no, I haven't mom!" I smiled, hoping mom can buy the lie.

My mom walked over to my TV, seeing the Pokemon Champion, not me by the way, being crowned. She glared back at me with fury in her eyes. "I told you millions and millions of times to get rid of that tape, and yet you always kept it hidden in your room! What's the next hiding spot, in your underwear drawer!?"

"Mooooom!" I whined. "Why in the Helix Fossil would you say something embarrassing like that!? Plus, have you heard of knocking-OW!" My mom whacked me on the head with the wooden spoon. "Hey, that hurts!"

"And you, young miss!" My mom hissed at me, pointing at me with the spoon. "Need to listen more and not fantasizing about becoming a Pokemon Champion. Now clean up this room, dinner is ready!" She turned around and walked out my bedroom door.

I groaned. "_Crymson, don't do this! Crymson, don't do that!_" I imitate a fail impersonation of my mom's voice. "Ugh, why does mom have to be so bossy!" I stood up, along with standing my wooden stool back on its feet. "I'll show mom, I can be the greatest Pokemon Champion here in Kanto. Just have to wait three more days!" I walked to my bed to straighten up the blankets. Oh, I bet you don't know who I am. Well, since my mom yelled it out, I guess I should reintroduce myself.

"Crymson, hurry up!" My mom yelled from there stairs. "Your dinner will get cold if you continue to procrastinate!"

"Hold on, mom!" I yelled back. My name is Crymson, and I live in a small city here in the Kanto Region called Viridian City with my mom. I am only nine years old, but in three days I will be old enough to start my own journey to become a Pokemon Champion. Of course, my mom doesn't want me to after my little incident five years ago regarding saving a little Rattata during Trainer School. My mom is very stern and protective over me, not to mention always changing subject whenever I talked about becoming a Pokemon Trainer. I turned off my TV, ran out of my room and down the stairs to meet up with mom in the kitchen.

"Kanga, Kang!" A very huge light brown and tan Pokemon greeted me while helping my mom with dinner.

"Hey, Mama Kanga!" I greeted back as I sat down near the dining table. That is my mom's Kangaskhan that she caught during her time when she was traveling in the Kanto Region. Now she helps around the house if my mom is not around, even keeps an eye on me 24/7. "So mom, what's for dinner?"

My mom handed me a bowel of her delicious soup. "Your favorite." She sat down a cross from me with her own bowel. "Crymson, why do you insist of disobeying me when it comes to those stuff you hide from me?"

I gulped down a big helping of the soup. "Mom, I really want to be a Pokemon Trainer! I've been wanting to be one ever since you told me stories of your days as a Trainer. Why can't you let me be one once I turn ten? You're like my friend's father who is always protective over his child."

Mom set her spoon down. "Cryms, I don't want you getting hurt like that time five years ago. I was afraid I was going to lose you from that Beedrill putting poison on you. I am doing this for your own safety, so please stop with the ridiculous dream."

My eyes widen. "But, mom! I-"

"No 'but's, Crymson!" Mom shut me up instantly. "Now, tomorrow I want you to check on the Sitrus Berry garden out back, sweep the floors, tend to the plants, and make sure this place is spotless before I get back from my errands. Do you understand?"

I looked down at my soup, feeling so disappointed. "Yes, mom." My mom always give me a huge set of chores everyday. I feel like Cinderella tending to her stepmother's needs while they go their merry way to their ball. I finished the rest of my soup, reading the time that says 8:30 PM on it. "I guess it's time for me to go to bed."

Mom nodded. "Make sure to rinse your bowl out before you do. And don't stay up too late playing Pokemon Trainer when you know you need to get up early tomorrow morning."

I sighed sharply. "Yes mom..." I picked my bowel and walked over to the sink to rinse the remains off of it. After drying and putting it up, I walked up the stairs and into my room when I noticed on my computer that I received an email. "Hmm, wonder who could that be?" I walked over to the mouse and move it so the pointer is over the 'Open' button. I clicked it once, making a letter open up that was from a best friend of mine from another Region, wherever that region is...

_Hey, Crymson! Sorry if this mail didn't arrive early, I had an argument with my dad over becoming a Trainer once I turn 10. He never wants me out of the house, not even one second to interact with wild Pokemon out there. I hope your mom is not the same way as my father. Actually, I would be pretty jealous if you become a Pokemon Trainer when you turn 10, I would really love to travel with you! Though my dad still says no, but I am not giving up until he let's me! -Bianca_

_P.S. Oh, Cheren says hi! And he won't journey until you come here. See you soon!_

I sighed deeply. "Man, I feel bad for her. I wish her father does let her go out." I murmured. I began typing back a message to Bianca, whom I know back in Trainer School five years ago.

_Hey, Bianca. Crymson here. My mother is the same way ever since that Beedrill attack. She says no, still. I feel like a caged bird in this house I am living in. All I want to do I travel outside my home explore new places and see new Pokemon. But because of that incident, she would find ways to change the subject. Well, guess that makes the two of us, buddy. See you soon!_

I clicked send, showing a little bird Pokemon grabbing the envelope by its beak and flew off the screen. After that, I shut off my computer before putting on my pajamas that has Pikachu all over it. I don't understand why my mother would get me this, but its something to sleep on. Getting underneath my covers and turning my lamp off, I lay with my whole self facing at the ceiling. "If only I can find a way to show myself I have what it takes to be a Trainer to mom, I guess I have to do everything that I can to persuade her." I smiled, nodding at the idea. I sat up on my bed with my hands balled to fists. "I got it! I'll show her how reliable I am when I take care of a Pokemon! Yes!"

"Crymson! Get to sleep!" My mom yelled from the first floor.

I groaned, flopping back on the bed as I giggled at the idea. "I guess its worth the shot!"

* * *

The sound of tweeting birds sound off on my alarm next to the bed. I am only half awake, slapping my hand on the desk next to me several times before hitting the alarm off. "Ugh, morning already..." I grumbled, pulling myself up off the bed. My door swung open, with my mom coming my room.

"Hey Crymson." My mom said with a smile. "I hope you slept well last night for today's chores."

I sighed. "Yes, mom..." I got off from under my covers and stretched out. "So, where are you heading off to today?"

"Just some places. I need to get more groceries, plus I need to get more flowers from Celedon City for the garden." She walked closer to me with her arms crossed. "Now, Crymson. While I am gone, I will have Mama Kanga watch over you just to make sure you are doing what you are suppose to do. Understand?"

"Yes mom." I replied. "Oh, mom. Do you think I can take care of a Pokemon from outside? I want to shows you how reliable I am to become a Trainer!"

"Absolutely not!" Mom answered quickly. "Crymson, I told you many times that bringing in a wild Pokemon into the house creates trouble and havoc! And I have so many breakables in this house that can't be replaced. And if I ever since just one little footprint of any wild Pokemon in here, you will never set foot out of this house until you are old enough and responsible enough to learn your mistakes. Do I make myself clear!?"

My expression changed dramatically. I lowered my head, feeling very disappointed from mom's rules she down. "Yes mom..." That is all I can say. Because if I were to talk back to her, she will bring down the thunder on me. "I will make sure to get the chores done before you get back."

Mom's face calmed down into a tender smile. She placed her hand on my head. "I know you will, Cryms. I'll be back soon, and be on your best behavior." She turned around to walk out the door and closed it behind her.

"Guess that didn't work..." I said, walking to my drawers for a change of clothing. I got on my short sleeved black shirt and my blue jeans. I even put on my small Fire Stone choaker I made last year along with my almost worn out gray sneakers. "I guess there can be no other way to convince mom to say I can be a Trainer." I sighed, making my way out of my room.

"Kanga. Kang Kanga." Mama Kanga greeted and helps out a broom for me.

"Thanks, Mama Kanga." I grabbed the broom from her hand and started sweeping the floors. The floors isn't that much dirty, though I have completely no idea why my mom would want me to sweep it. As I got to the living room, I looked at the TV and noticed the news about some huge Pokemon blocking at a different city here in this region.

_"-and we have tried many ways to wake up this Snorlax from its slumber, but it has proven to be impossible to wake up this sleeping giant. But people here say they will never give up on-" _The TV shut off on its own much to my surprise. Mama Kanga came from behind the TV and hold the plug in part of the cord.

"Kanga Kanga!" She spoke, waving the cord from side to side. Sounded like she was yelling at me for watching TV.

I groaned. "Sorry..." I continued sweeping. A Snorlax? I wonder what that kind of Pokemon looks like up close. The reporter says its huge, so maybe about twice my height? I shook my head a bit while sweeping the rest of the dirt into the dustpan before putting them in the trash. "Next up, Berry Garden!" I said, grabbing a pair of tan gardening gloves as I walk my way out back. I looked up to see the clear blue skies with bird Pokemon flying everywhere.

"Oh, hello there, Crymson!" And old lady waved to me from another house next door. "Your mother put you on some chores while she's away?"

"Yes, Ms. Ellen, she has!" I answered, entering a small garden full of Sitrus Berries. I knelt down to observe the berries one by one if they are readied to be picked. "Hmm..." I said, looking at one of them. "Ah-ha! Perfect!" I took the gardening scissors and cut the berry off of its plant. My mom had won many contests to see who can grow the healthiest and well nurtured berries back in Celedon City. She always hand grow them with nothing but sun, water, and the right time, and taught me how to grow my own Sitrus Berries.

"Pi...Pid..." I heard something coming from the forest next to my home.

I lowered my gardening tool, looking right. "What was that?" I got up and out of the garden to find out. I got closer to the huge shrubbery in front and divert them away from me. And what is lying on the ground it a brown and tan bird looking Pokemon with one of its wings sprawled out. "Oh no!" I said, eyeing the hurt creature.

* * *

**_((I figure I start this story out different than in the games or anime. I hope you find this chapter appealing. See you next chapter! -CS))_**


	4. Chapter 2 - Aiding a Broken Wing

I stood behind some shrubbery in shock to see a a little brown and tan bird laying on the grass with one wing spread out. Pushing the bushes further apart, I carefully walked slowly to the creature. I noticed the bird opening one of its eyes slowly to me as I knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay little fella?" I said in a calm, sweet tone.

"Pi...Pid...gey..." The bird weakly replied. The little bird tried to move, but it winced greatly.

I examined its wing carefully without using my hands. A little dislocated bone was shown in the median of its wing. "Aww, it looks like you have a broken wing there. I wish I can bring you home and show mom, but she would be under hot water if I bring a wild Pokemon home." I looked down at the bird, feeling disappointed that I have to abide by my mom's rules. "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back!" I said, getting back up on my feet and back to the house. I opened up the door slowly, peeked through the crack just to make sure Mama Kanga is not looking.

"Kanga, Kangaskhan!" Mama Kanga seems to be singing a little tune while dusting the knickknacks in the shelf near the front door.

_Good, she's not looking. Now's my chance to get the first aid kit from upstairs! _I thought, opening the door as little bit more so I can quietly slip through. Without making a sound, I tiptoed through the kitchen towards the foot of the stairs.

"Kanga Kanga?" Mama Kanga caught me from behind just as I was just a foot away from the stairs.

"U-uhh..." I froze with my arms and one leg up, turning my head to Mama Kanga with her arms crossed. I stood up straight. "U-Umm, I-I was just going to get the First Aid kit from upstairs. Apparently, I forgot to bring it with me just in case I cut myself." I placed my right hand on the back if my hand and smiled, hesitantly.

Mama Kanga eyed me for a second before reaching down to her pouch and pulled up a First Aid kit. "Kanga Kanga." She hand it to me.

I gently took it and grinned. "Thank you!" I turned to walk towards the back door, exiting out with the door closed behind me. "Phew..." I eased myself against the back door. "Thank Arceus...any word that I am helping out a wild Pokemon, Mama Kanga will inform mom." I lift up the First Aid kit in my left hand. "Guess I'll keep quiet until the comes if I become a Trainer." I bobbed my head slightly, running back to the injured bird.

"Pid..." The bird is in a sitting position, though its right wing is still spread out. I bet it fought at its best to get up back on its feet. With a sad expression it looked at me, shaking.

I halt, staring at the shaking creature with worry. "It's okay, I am not going to hurt you." I held up the First Aid to show the bird. "I am here to help you." Slowly walking towards it with no sign of showing harm, I sat on my knees just inches away from it. "Can...Can I please help you?" I said, waiting for its response.

The bird just looked at me and at its injured wing. Wincing, it trudged forward towards me until his beak is just an inch away from the tip of my knees. "Pid...Pidgey..." It responded with a slight nod.

"Thank you." I said, slowly placing my left hand under its wing. "Please bear with me, this will probably hurt for a moment." I warned to the bird in case if I did something bad to it. With my right hand, I took the furthermost wing and slowly closed it, seeing the bird trying to withstand the intense pain. I heard a pop, seeing the hinge aligned again. "That's good. Your wing will take a while for it to heal. I will place a bandage over it, but I don't think you can fly for the next few days. On the other hand, all least you are okay!" I gave the bird a sunny smile.

The bird eyed its bandaged left wing, looking all down about not being able to fly. It looked back at me with a weak grin. "Pidgey Pid." It got up, climbing onto my knees.

I giggled, petting the satisfied bird. "I am glad I can help out. I wish I can take you into my room." I kept petting the creature gently on the crest feathers.

"Kanga Kangaskhan!" I heard Mama Kanga calling from the house. "Kanga!?" Sounds like she is looking for me.

"Darn it!" I became frantic. "I'm sorry, I have to get back to my duties!" I placed the bird on the ground before standing up. "Hope you heal soon!" I waved to the bird before I ran back through their bushes. I got near the Berry Garden just in time before Mama Kanga appeared before me. "Sorry, I forgot to get a few more pails just in case I picked more Sitrus Berries." I laughed a bit.

"Kanga?" Mama Kanga placed her hands on her hips, looking so concern about my excuses.

"Crymson, I'm home!" I heard my mom voice coming out the back door. Footsteps grew louder from the inside as mom's head popped out of the back doorway. "Oh, there you are. I hope you did what you are suppose to do."

I nod. "Almost, mom. I was just making sure the Sitrus Berries are picked at the exact time like you've been telling me." I picked up one Sitrus Berry. "See? This looks about right, right?"

Mom took the Sitrus Berry away from my hand, twisting her hand left and right as she examined the status of the berry. "I would've given this berry a few more minutes in the branch, but I'll accept it." Mom placed the berry in the pail. "And there are three berries in row three section two that needs to be picked."

"Oh, I guess I forgot about that" I replied. "I guess I still need a bit more practice on growing berries."

Mom chuckled a bit. "That's what this garden I plant over here are for. You just have to keep on trying and get it right, and soon you will be just as good at growing Sitrus Berries as I am." She ruffled my hair, making it frizz a bit. "Now, finish up. I want you to help me with dinner tonight. We're having some roast tonight."

"Okay mom." I smiled. I watch mom and Mama Kanga walked back inside, shutting the door behind them. I sigh in relief, picking the three berries mom direct me to. "I should probably keep the injured bird thing a secret until the time seems right." I murmured, taking the berries inside. I placed the berries on the counter near the sink, twisting myself to the other direction where mom and Mama Kanga are putting away the groceries. "Umm, mom. I notice you haven't gone that long. What happened to the flowers?"

"Oh, the Kanto police were blocking the entrance to Route 2." She replied, taking some cans out of the brown paper bag one at a time. "They told me some delinquent kid threw a rock at some Kakuna, causing all of them to evolve to Beedrills and swarming the whole place."

"B-B-B-B-B-Beedrill!?" I stuttered, tensing up with fear. Oh great, Beedrills! Why did it have to be those scary flying bees! You see, ever since I got the scar on my right eye from a Beedrill, I have been terrified by them to this day, even somebody mentioning about them makes me scared. You know how a lot of people get scared of ghosts in a horror movie, I am the same way to a Beedrill. "Th-Th-They won't...come into this city, will they?"

Mom placed a hand on my shoulder. "There is nothing to be afraid of, dear." Mom's soothing voice reached to me. "The Kanto police is already on guard with their Growlithe in case any of those nasty Pokemon decide to invade this city."

I loosen up, but still feel a hint of fear squirming around me. "I hope the police get rid of them. That'll ruin my chance of exploring out if I become a Trainer..."

"Crymson, what have I told you about that stupid Pokemon Trainer dream of yours! You promise me you would forget about that last night." Mom reminded me.

I growled quietly. Why would mom had to remind me about that a stupid promise. "Yes, mom..." I exhaled, walking to the cans and placing them in the cabinet behind me. "I'll get dinner started." I pulled out the roast that has been thawing out in the fridge, unwrapping before placing it in mom's old crock pot.

* * *

_"We are still on high alert here in Viridian City as some neighbors say they witness some adolescent boy in Route 2 throw small rocks at some group of Kakuna. These group of bug Pokemon were agitated by the boy's action, they quickly evolved into a angry swarm of Beedrills. Kanto police are already on the scene, and blocking the entrance to ward of anyone who decides to venture out. We will be right back for the latest news, so stay tuned." _It is night time again after me and my mom watched the Kanto News while eating our dinner from the kitchen.

"How could some misbehaving child decide to disrupt some Pokemon for his own fun!" My mom argued. "And just when I need to get flowers for my garden, that child decides to ruin the day. I am glad I didn't raise you like that, otherwise you will see this room fly off from this house."

I nod my head, agreeing from what mom said. "That is true mom." I know my mom from the back of my hand. And mom's thunder is not the one to mess with. "I just hope the police will get rid of those bugs before they get here."

"And that's why I want you to stay inside, to keep history from repeating itself." Mom replied. "Now, Crymson. I know the day after tomorrow is your tenth birthday, and I have so much to do until then. So, tomorrow me and Mama Kanga are invited by a friend that came here from Pallet Town to help her move stuff around her house. Since you will be alone here, I want you on your BEST behavior and stay in here. I don't want you wandering off where there are Beedrill still out. Understand?"

"Yes mom." I replied. Mom and Mama Kanga going to Pallet Town? I have no memory of going there, though mom has told me stories that I have been there when I was an infant. "But, what will you do if I have behaved myself tomorrow?"

My mom paused, giving and eerie silence in the room. And when there is an eerie silence, there's a bad sign that mom won't say anything good. "Tell you what, Cryms." Mom began to speak. "If you kept to your promise, and stay inside all day until I get back tomorrow evening, I might let you see one of my Pokemon I used when I was your age on your birthday. Sounds fair?"

My heart sank. I was hoping for her to say that she will let me go on an adventure, but as always she wants me to lean me away from my dream. Though, I guess seeing her Pokemon will be great. "Fair enough." was all I can respond to mom. I checked the time, showing 7:59 PM. "I better get to bed early."

"Forgot to mention that I will be leaving early tomorrow morning. So expect me not going into your room at that time." Mom added. "Have a good night sleep, Cryms."

"Okay." I replied. I brought my empty plate to the sink to clean before making my way to the stairs. I feel deeply unsatisfied about mom's suggestion, bringing some tears out of my eyes. I opened up my bedroom door to hear trapping noises coming from my window. Sure enough, it is the same bird I helped bandaged its wing up. "What are you doing there!?" I said, making sure my voice wasn't loud enough for mom to hear. I walked to the window and brought up the bottom one, the bird perched on the will.

"Pidgey, Pid Pid!" The bird spoke in its kind of language. I wish I can understand what it is saying.

I looked out the window, scanning the area to make sure no one is around then looked behind me in case mom decide to barge in without knocking. I looked back at the bird. "Look, I can't take you in, little fella. My mom would chew me out if she finds you in here with me. And she doesn't tolerate wild Pokemon roaming around her home."

The bird made sad expression about my reply. "Pidgey!" He hopped onto my bed with its big bird feet, sitting down on my pillow.

"What are you doing!?" I said, still keeping the volume of my voice a down low. "You can't be here! Are you trying to get me into trouble!?"

The bird looked at its bandaged wing and back at me. "Pid, Pid!" He smiled at me.

Now it feels like I am beginning to understand its body language. I walked and sat down on the side of my bed. "So, what are you trying to say is that you want to thank me for helping fix your wing?"

"Pidgey!" The bird nodded, smiling once again.

I smiled too. I never knew this bird can be so thankful to me. But something came up. "Hey, wait a second. How did you get up to my window without using your wings!"

The little bird hopped down and walked to my bed post. "Pidgey." He demonstrated his climbing technique by using both its little feet and using its beak to help himself pull up. As he got to my bed, he spread his good right wing up in the air. "Pid, Pidgey!"

I have to admit, I am impressed by its tenacity to figure out ways of climbing while having a hurt wing. I sighed, walked to my draws to get my pajamas. "Alright, I guess you can stay for one night. I am lucky my mom is leaving early in the morning without checking on me."

"Pidgey!" The little bird cheered quietly, hopping on my bed.

I closed my window and dropped the curtains to change. Glad the bird looked away while I did that. I got under the covers, noticed the little bird sleeping on my pillow. "Hmm," I murmured. "Maybe I should give you a name while you're over here." I thought really hard in my head, coming up with a good name for the bird just like how my mom names all of her Pokemon. "From now on, I'll call you Jero!" I said. I turned off my lamp, drifting off to a long night of slumber.

* * *

**_((Wonder how things will happen between Crymson and Jero now that mom is out for the day in the next chapter? Well, we'll find out! See you next chapter! -CS))_**


End file.
